1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp-knit stringer tape for slide fasteners suitable for use on knit fabrics.
2. Prior Art
A warp-knit stringer tape for slide fasteners has been proposed which has a wale-free coarse region extending between a pair of transversely spaced longitudinal warp-knit webs for venting air or easy attachment to a knit fabric, there being a connector thread interconnecting the innermost opposite wales (of chain stitches) of the two webs across the wale-free region. The innermost wales include heavy or thickened yarns such as reinforced yarns to strengthen or reinforce the opposite edges of the webs along the wale-free region. However, because of such thickened yarns each web objectionably bulges at the reinforced edge portion thereof and hence has uneven surfaces, thus making the stringer tape unsightly.